The Templar
by Sub-Zero879
Summary: -Old- Exiles decided to help out with the war. They are called the Protoss. Harry and Zeratul team together in an attempt to gain the upper-hand over the Death Eaters and their new allies. HP/StarCraft crossover.


IMPORTANT: If you want an idea of what Zeratul looks like, all you have to do is go to Google images and search 'Zeratul.'

* * *

Near the beaches of Scotland, a small town rested. This was by no means a normal town. It was a wizard community. There was a war going on in their country, but the town was safe. During the first war, nothing discovered them. Why should the second war be any different? They were hidden, protected, and, best of all, safe. It was because of that mind set that they were unprepared for the events of that night.

Just outside the wards that protected them, a crackling was heard, not unlike a fire. Of course, in the wizard world, crackling could only mean one thing: Mass apparation. Dozens of people appeared out of nothing. A particular difference with these people is that they all wore black cloaks and bone masks. They were the Death Eaters, the followers of Voldemort, and considered the 'evil' side of the war. As one, they aimed their wands towards the town's wards and yelled in union, "Avada Kedavra!" Dozens of sickly green lights obliterated the wards, causing the town to coming into the open.

The townsmen were completely caught off guard. Many of them fell before they could muster a defense. When the minutemen finally arose, they were easily shot down as they had never trained for this type of scenario. It appeared that this would be another great victory for the Death Eaters as another village would be razed. In their confidence, they never noticed the small air distortions.

Kenny, a new recruit for the Death Eaters, was gaining some confidence. His guilt of joining slowly washed away as he too fell into the blood craze and the uplifting feeling of an easy victory. With a smirk, he shot down a fleeing man. _A coward who dies with his back turned deserves to die,_ he thought to himself. He thought he saw something pass by in front of him, but he wasn't sure. Thinking it a trick of the flashing lights, he pressed forward. He shot another jet of green light at a kneeling man. To his surprise it stopped halfway to its intended target.

A faint, transparent blue bubble had appeared before the curse and blocked it. It disappeared from view after it was hit. He was taught that it was impossible for any shield to block the killing curse. Bracing himself for what he thought was going to be his first time in combat, he shot off more curses at the man. The different colored lights each were stopped by the blue bubble. After the last curse though, he thought he saw a humanoid shape inside the bubble. Frowning, he cautiously approached the blue bubble.

As he got closer, he heard a small humming sound over the cries of the night. He stopped just in front of where it was before. Reaching out, he tried to touch the shield. Before he could, the humming got louder and seeming to move. There was a flash and everything went black. The upper half of his body, from left shoulder to right hip, suddenly began to move. It slid down and fell to ground with a dull thump. The remaining part fell forward, unable to remain standing. The two halves of the corpse were unable to bleed, as the offending wounds were burned closed by what ever inflicted them.

As silent as death, the thing that struck down the Death Eater moved on to more prey. All over the town, Death Eaters were slain in a similar fashion. It was when only twenty out of the fifty that came were left that they realized that something was wrong. The remaining Death Eaters huddled together in a circle, trying to discern what was killing them. A scream caused them all to look at their leader. He was suspended in mid air with a hole in his chest. A low humming sound was heard. What ever was holding him up jerked him off, and the man fell to the floor, dead.

In horror, the remaining Death Eaters began firing curse after curse at the unknown assailant. Each was stopped by a blue bubble surrounding the air distortions. Not even the killing curse made it through. A scream was heard from the left flank, and they saw that another man was killed. With horror, they began to realize that they were surrounded by the cloaked figures. The Death Eaters panicked and apparated back to headquarters.

One Death Eater stayed behind. He was a new recruit and had never learned how to use the Dark Mark for apparation. He tried tapping the mark in panic and frustration. He saw the leading distorting come closer. He went on his knees and begged, "Please don't kill me! Please!"

The distortion stopped, and the Death Eater gained a little hope. The figure dropped its cloak, making the Death Eater gasp. It wasn't human. It was a beast and a monstrosity. A dark purple strip of cloth stretched from its shoulders, thinning out as it went down, and it was cut off at the knees. It exposed its muscles on the sides and the arms. Two golden straps stretched from each shoulder to its waist and formed a belt, creating an X across its body. In the center of the X, on the chest, a green gem was held. Straps of leather wrapped around various parts of its pale blue skin. On the shoulders, knees, and 'feet,' the leather straps held down pieces of armor. The armor was actually a gold frame holding in a large green gem. On its right arm, a thing that could only be described as a blade was held. A gold gauntlet, inscribed with runes and encrusted with gems, covered most of its arm and was strapped down to its wrist. It had only four long fingers with claws. From the end of the gauntlet, a green blade of pure energy extended. It was making the low humming sound.

Its feet were different than most animals. It had two large toes, and used those to balance and walk. The beast could be seen as muscular but not in mass. The muscles were dense and close to the body, giving it a very slender look. Its head was the most different. Two green eyes glowed with the same energy that powered the blade. Above the eyes, a plate of bone extended straight up. Behind that plate, another, larger plate rested. The plates had what looked like a spine extending from just behind the eyes to down its back. A veil, the same color as the thing's flimsy, purple cloth, covered everything below the eyes.

The beast again walked towards the kneeling Death Eater. With its long fingers, it pointed near a building. The Death Eater turned to look at what was being pointed at. It was a child, still clinging to its mother's corpse with fearful fingers. That wasn't all though. The child was missing something. Above its shoulders rested a stump. Someone had beheaded a child. The Death Eater's stomach turned over as he realized that he was the one that had killed it. With horror he looked back to the beast, only just in time to see the downward motion of its arm. Like the child he had murdered in cold blood, so too his head was removed from its body. Like all other wounds caused by the beasts, it was burned close before it could bleed. The body began to fall forward, but the creature was gone before the body hit the ground.

Harry Potter awoke with a start, breathing heavy. That was a very intense dream, he figured. Relaxing, he remembered the last bit. The thing that killed the last Death Eater suddenly appeared before and said, "This is NOT our war, Young Terran. Do not expect us to fight it for you like the events of this night. Remember this. We will be in touch..." With that, he woke up.

Harry closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. It felt so real, especially the last part. It didn't feel like the normal nightmares that Voldemort sent him. He finally shook off his fear as real life took a hold of him, and he drifted off into the blackness once again.

---

The next day, Harry slowly made his way down for breakfast, his mind lost in thought. The strange creature had not come back in the second half of the night, but its words still stuck with Harry. _We will be in touch..._ Did that mean it was going to speak to him again? Will it come through the dreams again, or would it actually meet him face to face? Was it even real? _It sure felt like it, _Harry thought to himself.

He absent mindedly ate his breakfast, ignoring the Dursley's with practiced experience. They really only stayed out of his way after the Order spoke with him. Nothing could have been better than that after Sirius's death. He needed some space and silence. After pondering about the creature for a few more minutes, he decided that he would tell someone about it.

Calling Hedwig, Harry wrote a letter for her to deliver. He sent it to Remus. It explained the entire dream and the description of the creature, along with the fact that he was sure that there was more if they existed. He asked for him to confirm if that was a dream or a projection of what was happening by his link with Voldemort. He also told Remus that he should share this with Dumbledore and that's it. He felt that this should stay in the dark for as long as possible if it turned out to be anything. For all he knew, the creatures could be some magical beasts that were thinking of choosing a side.

He sighed as Hedwig flew out of sight with the letter. All he could do now was wait. _Maybe a walk in the park will help clear my head,_ he thought to himself before preparing himself for the day.

Harry felt the almost unnoticeable tingle of the blood wards as he left them. He strolled at a leisured pace, taking in all that was around him but not assimilating it. His mind had drifted back to the strange dream he had that night. If Remus or Dumbledore wrote back that such an attack did happen, he didn't know what he would do. That meant that that... thing would speak with him again. What could he possibly say to such brutality? That was the first time someone or something intentionally killed Death Eaters.

His mind barely registered that he had arrived at the park and that he was wondering around. It was baron, but he preferred it that way. The solitude helped clear his mind. He dropped the subject of the beast as he sat down on a swing. He gently rocked back and forth without thinking about it, only using his feet. He stayed there for around thirty minutes, enjoying the silence, when someone entered the park. It was Dudley, alone. That was a little surprising.

Dudley walked straight to Harry with an expressionless mask on his face. Harry relaxed, thinking that he wasn't there to cause direct harm. Dudley stopped just in front of Harry and paused. Silence passed between them as Dudley prepared to say what he came there for. After a few more seconds, Dudley finally said, "Harry..." That was surprising as there was no malice in his voice. "I wanted to say... thank you." He physically deflated, looking very relieved to get that out. "I know I've been a prick, always mocking you. I'll be honest, I was jealous. But last year, watching you defend me from that... thing. Hell, the fact that you were able to stand strong while near it is amazing. It made me rethink about things. My own actions disgusted me. I don't know why you would defend me after everything I alone have put you through. I want to say that I'm sorry and that I'll try my hardest to make living here easier for you."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his cousin's speech. If he was serious, that would be the most amazing thing he had ever heard. Cautious for any deceptive means, Harry warily said, "Your welcome?"

Dudley suddenly went back to being nervous. "I mean it. I want us to actually treat each other like cousins, not like some swine that doesn't deserve to be looked at. We are family, let's act like it. I feel that apologizing would be a start."

Harry let some hope seep into him. He said, "Alright then, Dudley. If you really want us to be civil to each other, then I will do my part. If apologizing was step one, what's step two?" Dudley's nervousness slowly lowered and _excitement_ of all things built up.

"Well, I figured that we could start talking to each other. Maybe talk about our lives. You could tell me about that... school of yours." Harry shook his head in amazement. If he actually wanted to hear about the 'freak school,' then he really must want this.

Harry gave a resigned sigh and stood up, "I think we'll just settle for step one for now. We can talk tomorrow." Dudley gave a disappointed nod of understanding. The two began to walk back to the house, one nervous and the other wary.

A squawk was heard, and Harry felt that it would be a nice test for his cousin's resolve. Hedwig swooped down and landed on Harry's shoulder. Dudley looked at the once detested owl with fascinated eyes and opted to simply observe. Harry noticed Dudley's lack of malice and felt that hope rise. He took the note from Hedwig, giving her a quick pet before she flew off, back towards the house.

Harry opened the note and saw that Dudley looked curious. He decided to read aloud.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is quite disturbing. I talked with Albus about this, and neither of us had heard about such a creature before. Albus, however, said that he had heard about an attack on the town of Sea Side that happened last night. He is looking into it right now. We will owl you the minute we have results. If that really was real, we may have a new race to try to win over. It said that they would not get involved, meaning that there are more of those things out there. If it comes to speak with you again, explain your side of the war and ask for its help._

_Stay safe,_

_Remus Lupin._

Dudley looked at Harry with heavy confusion. "What was that about?" he asked him.

Harry didn't look up from the note as he reread it, but answered none the less. "I have a feeling things are about to get a little rough."

Noticing the vagueness in Harry's answer, Dudley asked, "Will you at least explain things to me later?"

Harry looked up and with a strange look he said, "Yeah, I think I will." Will that, the two returned to the house in silence.

The day passed by slowly. Harry anxiously waited for the owl from Dumbledore on if the dream was real or not. He also had to get used to the idea of a 'nice' Dudley. It was an awkward, slow day. When night rolled around, he went to bed more than a little anxious. He felt that he would once again meet that strange creature when he fell asleep. He was not disappointed.

_Without wasting any time with more images, the blue creature appeared before Harry in his dream. The two stood silently, acknowledging each other's presences with their eyes. The liquid green of Harry's to the burning green of the creature's. The creature spoke first. "Young Terran, I believe introductions are in order. I am Zeratul of the Dark Templar. My people are of the home worlds Aiur and Shakuras. As you can tell, we are not of your race. We are the Protoss, or the "First Born.""_

_Harry, at a strange sense of calm, responded in kind. "I am Harry James Potter. I am a wizard of the planet Earth, or as you might know it, Terra. We are the humans." A part of his mind watched with morbid curiosity. It felt like it wasn't actually him speaking to the creature. It felt like something else had taken over._

_The creature, Zeratul, shook its head slowly, "You are not human, Young Terran." The golden gauntlet on its arm no longer emitted the blade of light. It rested heavily on the arm, causing it to hunch forward slightly at the weight._

_Harry's calm didn't leave him as he asked, "Why am I not human? Are the humans not of Terra?" Harry was beginning to scare himself. Why was he talking in such a strange way?_

_Zeratul regarded him with his unusual eyes, eyes that spoke of his wisdom and power. "Humans are of Terra, Young Terran. But you are not human. The simple fact that we are speaking to each other is proof of that. Records of your species reveal that you are slow to evolve. You are the next generation."_

"_What separates me from the rest? Am I the only Terran?" The 'actual' Harry that rested inside the head settled for just watching the exchange, seeing as to how he was asking the right questions and getting revealing answers._

"_Your psionic link," Zeratul started. His fiery eyes were locked onto Harry's, unblinking. "When I opened my link to scan for intelligent life, I found only two people with such a link. The two were interconnected, separating them from the rest. I scanned both you and the other. Your link was more developed. It looked as if the other link was a parasite trying to siphon off of your link. I then observed your lives. The other was cruel, even to those he believed to be of his species. When I observed you, you were gentle and kind. I then discovered the war between you two. We decided to remain neutral, but as we were near the town that was attacked, we decided to help out the peaceful town. In this fight, I found that someone had opened my link and connected with me. I was surprised to find it was you. Using the open link, I was able to speak with you last night, as I can right now."_

_The 'outer' Harry stood silent, assimilating the information. After a few seconds of silence, he said, "So you will not take part in this war?"_

_Zeratul gave a mellow laugh and Harry guessed that if he had normal eyes they would be twinkling. "We will not partake in the fighting between you and the other, but who is to say that we won't protect the civilians from outside harm? I personally had never been one to follow the rules of either Templar. It was one of the reasons I was exiled."_

_The 'outer' Harry smiled in understanding, "I see. That would be a great advantage at this stage in the war. Your cloaking ability will be of great use, even if you do not fight."_

"_Who says that I will not fight? I said that the Templar wouldn't pick a side in this war; I never said anything about me as an individual."_

_Harry felt the 'outer' Harry lose control. Feeling free and in control of his body, he asked, "What does that mean?"_

_Zeratul's visage began to become transparent, "What does it sound like? You are out of psionic energy. We will speak again later. En Taro Adun!" With that, he completely faded from view._

_Harry instantly understood what Zeratul meant by being out of energy. He felt a huge drain. He could only describe it as his head feeling heavy and exhausted. He relaxed and finally slipped into the REM part of sleep._

---

At another part of the small country, someone else was coming to revelations. Dumbledore studied the report with a critical eye. At 2:00am that morning, Sea Side was attacked by no less than fifty Death Eaters. However, there was a body count of thirty-two Death Eaters, each having been sliced through their whole body and having the wounds burned closed. They couldn't explain the cause of death, but the remaining members of the town claim to have had help from a group of people under the disillusionment charm.

The aged headmaster sighed as he understood that what Harry had seen in that dream was true. He could only hope that those new comers were in fact not enemies. Anything that powerful could easily become the turning point in the war. He fire-called Remus and told him of his findings. Together, they agreed to send Harry a letter about it the next morning. Dumbledore knew from the last time the consequences of hiding things from Harry.

---

A creature of pale blue skin awoke from its trance, satisfied with the results of its 'conversation' with the Terran. He stood up and walked towards the others. Both Dark Templar and High Templar were assembled and engaged in interesting activities. He sent a thought through their shared link. _In two days we prepare for defensive preparations for this island. For now... let's try to figure out all the strange technology of this world._

The Templar received the message with a cheer. They quickly broke up into three groups. One went to the strange box that gave sound called a 'radio,' and listened to the fascinating 'music.' Others tried to pilot the 'car.' Who would have thought a ground mech could move as fast as a corsair? The last group explored the possibilities of the 'computer' and the ingenious invention of the 'internet.' Who needed a psionic link to share thoughts and extended lives to retain knowledge when you had everything you could ever need stored into a little box that could be accessed from anywhere?

Zeratul himself, however, hovered over something he found more important. The little piece of wood that he picked off the corpse of the Death Eater was much more than it appeared. It wasn't just wood, his scanner told him, it was oak wood, with a unicorn hair in the center. It also had an unknown energy that overloaded the micro scanner's sensors. It was no wonder the little stick was able to bring his shield down to 50 percent, an amazing feat. Not even the final test of Templar Academy in that god forsaken Gateway had taken his shields that low. If there was one thing he liked, it was a non-life-threatening challenge, and discovering the wizard's energy source was definitely a challenge.

* * *

Well... another story for me. If someone is actually interested in the others, know that I will update and finish all of them someday.

Two bits of honesty: 1) I got the idea from the story Harry Potter and the Order of the Templar. That story isn't a crossover with starcraft like this is, and I got this idea just from reading the title of the story, so this isn't stealing his idea.

2) I have absolutely no idea where this story leads to. Normally I let my stories guide themselves and I just follow along with it and act like I know what I'm doing. But even then I have a rough idea of where it will lead to. With this, I'm just walking in the dark. I sense a big wall of writers block in the near future. Hell, I'm probably going to write a couple more chapters before I decide to post this chapter, just to see if this story will turn into something.

Alright, I decided to try it out. I'm going to be gone for the next three days, so don't expect anything. Be honest in your reviews. If you want to see where this story goes, sit back with me and watch how it unfolds, if you don't think it is worth the time, tell me. This is just an idea I want to let out.


End file.
